finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Jamie
Jamie is a character in the novel Final Destination: Dead Reckoning. He is a survivor of the Club Kitty accident that occurred in the story and serves as the male protagonist. Jamie is also the drummer of the band The Vipers, which is run by Jessica Golden. Jamie and Jessica are best friends, however Jamie considers them to be more than that (especially after a secret event that occurred a few years before the story began, most likely the two having sex). At night, The Vipers perform at the club when Jessica has a horrible premonition of several of the people in the club dying (Jamie included, who died after getting knocked off a gantry). After she saw the horrible premonition, Jess freezes on stage and tries to direct the audience outside the club, but no one believes her. Eventually, the manager is forced to have her hauled outside by the bouncer, with Jamie following her afterwards to see if she's okay, along with several other pedestrians. Suddenly, the club collapses just as Jessica predicted and the remaining survivors are interrogated at a police station. Upon helping Jessica escape from custody, Jamie is bailed out of jail by Macy, and they spend the night together (although Jamie sneaks out of her house when she falls asleep). Later on, Jamie visits Charlie's house and becomes jealous once he finds out that Jessica spent the night over at his house, thinking that they slept together or had sex. When Jessica thinks that Eric Prescott is in danger (after two of the survivors, Sebastian and Amber die) Jamie stows away inside Charlie's car and overhears them talking. Jamie's anger for Charlie grows once Charlie implies that Jessica clearly wants nothing to do with him, but his jealously is short lived once Charlie becomes the next victim of Death. Jamie meets up with Jessica and the other survivors at a diner and listen to her theory on Death's list, and realizes that Macy is next. Even though Jamie tries to take Macy home in his car, she wants nothing to do with him after he snuck out of her home. Before departing in Eric's SUV, the homeless man stole Eric's hubcap and ran into an alleyway. The survivors are attacked by random assailants and just as they fend them off, Macy is killed by a metal pane, thanks to Ben accidentally firing at it. After he falls down a manhole and dies, Eric, Jess, and Jamie go to the morgue after Jess realizes her mother may be dead. During the visit, the cops show up and the survivors try to escape. Jamie is abruptly killed when he shoves Eric on the ground and is shot in the chest, intervening in his death. He is later revived. A month later, Jamie is spotted on the beach with Jess and Eric, ready to perform at night at Santa Monica pier. A few hours after the performance, Eric falls over into the sea and dies when a metal surfboard slams into his skull. Because Jamie died intervening for Eric's life, it didn't save Eric and he was simply moved to the back of the list, making him the last victim instead of the seventh. A few months after Eric's death Patricia Fuller, a survivor of the South Hill Metroline bombing, attempted to track Jamie and Jess down, only to find the two of them (as well as survivors from a variety of other disasters) have seemingly disappeared off the face of the Earth, leaving Patti with the implication they are either in hiding or dead. Category:Final Destination: Dead Reckoning Category:Dead Reckoning characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Survivors Category:Fates Unconfirmed Category:Club Kitty Survivors